A Second Change For God Of Mischief
by BiancaLeiteWriter
Summary: The Skuld Goddess gave a choice to Loki. Will he be arrested for crimes against Midgard or he will redeem himself?
1. Synopsis

**All characters are recognized ownership and authorship of the Marvel Comic and Nordic Mythology. I own only my OCs**

 **A Second Chance For God Of Mischief**

 ****- **Synopsis**

"No matter who you are or what you did, everyone deserves a second change to redeem himself and change."

After the events that basically destroyed New York, Loki was taken to Asgard to sentenced and there the Skuld goddess had the idea that the best way to Loki pay for his crimes was not staying in a cell, but live with the race he more hate.

But Loki can find more than redemption during this punishment?

Because we know what he wants most:

Being Accepted and True Love.


	2. A Conspiracy For A Change

**A Conspiracy For A Change.**

The goddess Skuld was apprehensive about the future of Loki, because seeing how their future was getting darker, she decided she would help him find redemption that both his mind and his heart needed.

The goddess Skuld was walking in the gardens thinking of ways to help the God of Mischief.

"What should I do to help Loki?" she said to herself, trying to see a solution to the current problem.

She was so deep in thought she did not realize that your sister was at her side.

"You can try to make him see that humanity Midgard did not deserve all the pain he caused." Said Verdandi.

"Great idea sister!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I know what I can do, just need to communicate Odin my idea and if he agrees perhaps we will not have back our old Loki." She said she already going out of the garden.

Skuld found Odin talking to Heimdall, probably trying to find ways to fix the Bifrost that was broken due to an attempt of the dark elves to invade the kingdom.

"Good morning All Father, Heimdall" she said politely. "I could talk to you All Father. Is important." 

He looked at her, just thinking that there was something wrong with the future of Asgard. After a while he nodded and told her to follow him.

Although he was still a great warrior she could see in his eyes how much Loki problems. and this new attempt at invasion affects it.

They walked slowly to the palace and already in the throne room she said slowly: "All Father, I am worried about the future of his son, because all I saw was anger, sadness, bitterness and darkness."

Odin still back to her sighed and said: " Skuld, I love Loki like he was my own blood, I know I should not have missed his true origin, but I could not see it becoming our greatest enemy, not someone like Laufey. "

"I know that my king, why come looking for you. I have a proposition for you." She said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Odin asked.

"I want to send Loki back to Midgard." She said.

"You know as well as I that caused the Loki events will not be welcome in Midgard." He told her seeing the flaw in your plan.

"I know my king, but if we send it without a good part of his magic it would be almost like any mortal." She answered.

"Hmmm," he said thinking. "And how do we send it to Midgard, he has made clear his disdain for mortals." He completed.

"I thought of that too, but do not worry. All you need is your decision, All Father." She said hoping that his proposal would not be refused.

"I agree and accept your proposal." He said.

"Thank you my King, I am sure Loki learned from his mistakes." She said bowing in and out of the throne room.

Tonight Loki will have a visitor in your dreams to tell the changes of their sentences, hoping he does not want to spend the rest of his immortal existence locked in a cell.


	3. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

It was late at night, Loki was restless in bed in his cell reliving what for him was the worst moment of his life.

He heard repeatedly Odin telling him that he was not his son, when suddenly all your dream changed to a nice place, with clear skies, trees, flowers and he was able to feel the cool spring breeze on your face.

In the middle of the clearing there was a huge tree and underneath a bench that seemed to be of pure marble and it had what looked like a seated woman.

Nearing he acknowledged being the Goddess of Future, but did not understand what she was doing in her dream.

"Hello Loki," she said smiling, "You would like to sit down?" She said pointing to the empty seat beside her.

Wordlessly and still amazed by this place Loki sat next to the Goddess and waited to hear what she might want with him.

"Loki, I know you are of wondering what I might want to you, but before saying the purpose of this visit should you inform I saw your future and unfortunately everything that was presented to me was pain, darkness and suffering. " She sadly told him.

"This is not only my future, that's what I feel every day since discovering the truth." He thought to himself.

"But the main reason I came here was to make you a deal." She concludes.

Slowly raising an eyebrow Loki asked with a mocking tone: "Proposal? What kind?"

"Your freedom." She said simply seeing how he doubted what she had to offer.

"What freedom? I do not know if you heard, but my sentence for causing a war is that I spend the rest of my eternity trapped in a cell." He said getting a little angry.

"I know his sentence Loki, son of Laufey." Skuld said purpose and she watched as he cringed at the name of his biological father.

"What I am trying to say is that you can choose to stay stuck in his cell or have their freedom in a way." She said, and waiting to hear what he would say.

"My freedom in a way? What would I have to do clean the whole palace and the stables? Or perhaps serve my beloved brother as a good servant?" He said sarcastically

Skuld took a deep breath trying to control his own temper, she knew Loki very well and know how it can be difficult sometimes.

"You should go to Midgard without his magic, to redeem before their sins and crimes." She said quietly.

"Tell me please, Oh Godness Of Future how could I be a Frost Giant, no better a monster that nearly destroyed their world be welcome there." He said in a sarcastic tone, but with a curious note.

"I really think it's not a big problem, a long time ago that the attack occurred Midgard I believe that mortals will not remember you and I will send you to a place that is not near the attack site." She replied.

"Okay, I accept this proposal." He said and when Skuld was ready to answer Loki raised his hand and said. "But I do not promise anything"

"All I ask is that try, mortals are not all horrible and I hope you understand that." She said with a big smile.

"But how am I to Midgard when the Bifrost is destroyed?" He asked curiously.

"I have my quirks, all you have to do is sleep and when you wake up you will be in Midgard." She said already disappearing into a bright light.

"I hope to have made the right choice, although I can not imagine how this deadly." Loki whispered.

After the conversation with Loki, Odin was in the library waiting for Loki response.

"All Father, I talked to Loki and at first he doubted much, but I believe it was not my words which he doubted, but their ability to redeem himself. But he agreed to go to Midgard." She explained her meeting.

"I'm glad that he accepted, I know that if it try it will get the forgiveness of the people he hurt." He said and Skuld could see that looked like it had taken a great weight off your shoulders.

"He will come my king, but now a point of light to be returning to their future." She told the king saying goodbye.


	4. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning.**

By: Ianca Saints

Loki knew before he could open his eyes that he was no longer in his cell, feeling a totally different atmosphere from which he spent a long time. Opening his eyes he found himself lying on a road above it was only a dark sky and shining stars.

Standing up he looked around and his suspicions had been confirmed, Skuld could successfully send him back to this world insignificant.

Continuing its assessment of where he is seen to contain few houses, but there were many trees around.

In the midst of his own thoughts Loki did not see coming towards a bright and strong light, it just came out of his reverie when there was a sound of something skidding.

When he looked back and saw what he recognized what the mortals call a car stopped right behind him, was when one of the vehicle's doors opened.

And when he saw who walked out the door he made his heart stop cold. The young woman was beautiful, but beautiful than any Asgardians woman he has ever known.

She was tall, with slightly tanned skin, wavy black hair, red lips, an hourglass figure, but what caught his attention most was her eyes ... Her eyes were green that reminded me of the most beautiful forests.

Francesca hit the brakes before she could run over the figure that stood in the middle of the road, she took a deep breath and looked at her daughter who was wide-eyed with what almost just happened.

"Honey, I need you to stay here while I'll see if the person is good." She told her daughter that although was very nervous did nod.

"All right, I'll be back." Francesca said kissing the forehead of her daughter.

She opened the door and went to the man who was looking at her intently, she also noticed that he looked like he was lost.

"Mister, are you okay?" She asked him as he approached.

He just stared and she began to feel quite uncomfortable with his stare.

"Are you okay, need some help?" She tried again.

She realized that he was not well, in addition to see a wound in his head he was also very pale and looked like it was going to faint at any time.

Francesca seeing how he would collapse helped him in her car and as soon as he was in the back seat of car he passed out of consciousness.

The child was in the car looked at her mother as if asking who the man was passed out in the back seat, but Francesca looked daughter and said later.

She felt her head spinning when he watched the unknown man in the rearview mirror and thought to herself: _"What did I get myself helping a person who was standing in the road in the dark, for all I know it could be a Serial Killer waiting for the perfect opportunity to make your next victims. "_ She sighed softly and prayed that she is wrong.

Francesca was driving toward the hospital when she heard a groan from the man. When her daughter asked where we were going.

"We're going to the hospital." She said her daughter.

"No hospital, please." He came the deep voice and sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, right and where you expect me to take you?" She asked the man still driving to the hospital, but realized he had passed out again.

"Mom, he said not to go to the hospital! Exclaimed my daughter." We have to help him, we take him home. " Told my daughter grabbed my arm and I could see in her green eyes that she was worried about the man weird.

"At home? We can not take an unknown man to our house, dear, do not even know who he really is." She said softly trying to make her daughter see your point.

"Please mom?" She pleaded with her eyes full of tears. "Mom, I do not think it will hurt us, it may simply not like hospitals or doctors." She concludes.

Francesca watched the man moaned again and raised his hands to his head injury. His eyes were shut tight and your muscles tighten seemed like he was in pain.

"All right, all right. You win this argument, let's take him home." She said and smiled when she saw the big smile of her daughter.

"All right, Mom. I'll help you at all." She said excitedly.

The child turned to the man who was conscious at this moment and held out a small pink towel for him.

"Here, put this on your injury until you get home." She said softly to the stranger.


	5. Knowing Goodness

**Knowing Goodness.**

 **By: Ianca Saints**

Loki kept his eyes closed when he heard the child's voice speaking to him softly, still in pain could open your eyes to see a small pink towel on his face.

"Please sir, put it on his wound." Said the little girl.

Suppressed by the action Loki took the child's hand towel and lightly pressed against his bleeding. While driving the car Francesca watched in the rearview mirror the interaction of strange and her daughter, when for a brief moment their eyes met doing Francesca swallowed hard and turned her attention back to the road.

The man turned then looked at the child and the rest still in white said, "Thank you"

The child smiled simply stated she was happy to help him and when she would ask a question she felt the car stop and knew immediately that they had wounded their destination.

Francesca first came out of the car and headed for the back door of the car to help the man saw that still was still in pain. She gently touched his arm and finally asked, "What is your name", this was just one of many questions, but the man just pulled his arm away and gave him a look that seemed mortal, not knowing if this man look was by touch your arm or the question.

Loki seeing and feeling the deadly touch it had a quick reaction, but a thought came to mind him _"The touch made me feel so good, it was soothing and gentle._ " But soon he realized how wrong that thought was he the great God of mischief, an ice giant, a supreme being to feel comfortable with a mere mortal touching it. _"I'd rather spend years being crushed by that green creature to feel any pleasure to the touch of a mortal."_ He concluded.

Francesca seeing as he was deep in thought and did not answer him decided to take control of the situation, she grabbed his arm and put it on your shoulders and helped him to his feet and began walking toward the house.

We were just steps from the door when the child came running and said reaching the door: "Let me open the door." Francesca nodded her head and gave her daughter the key, but she also knew that the child was eager to get their hands on the computer, because now comes the end of her punishment.

Seeing how the child was more anxious to have the computer in hands to take care of a possible serial killer, Francesca walked carefully in the living room. But she knew she could totally trust the talent of her daughter to know the people she knew with all her heart that her little girl is very special.

"Here, lying on the couch." Francesca said helping him to bed.

After leaving it there she went to the bathroom get the first aid kit and returned to try to correct the damage, but what worried her was the wound on his head and felt a relief to see that the wound stopped bleeding. Taking the small towel Francesca noted that the damage was not as severe but very bled depth injury was a little more than superficial.

Seeing as not needed stitches she cleaned the wound with saline, applied an antibiotic ointment and dressing; and she was happy with the result of the work.

Standing up to store the kit in the bathroom she went for her daughter and saw the laptop using facebook, looking at the child she said: "Mary, please do not post anything about what happened tonight."

"I know mom, I'm not that stupid." Mary mumbled thinking that her mother had no ear.

"What did you say dear?" She said looking at her daughter. "You want to stay two more weeks without a computer, phone and TV?" Francesca said.

"Sorry mom, I did not mean it!" Maria exclaimed with fear.

"I think good, you know I like that kind of language at home." She said.

"So I can say that sort of thing on the street?" Asked Maria having a smartass attitude.

"NO!" Francesca said. "You my dear are spending too much time with Rick." She added.

"Okay mom, I just was kidding." Mary said, smiling.

"Of course you were, but I was not." She said with a stern air.

"Alright Mama." Maria said sadly watching her mother go to the bathroom.

Returning to the living room, she saw that the man was lying in the same way that the left and was staring at the ceiling.

Francesca decided to try again gets the strange name. "What is your name?" She said in a motherly way.

The man changed his look at her and stood looking an intense, so intense that it would seem that her heart would stop.

If you spent a few minutes with no response and she knew he would not answer, getting up and heading to her room when he heard a man's voice say just one word "Luke."


	6. The beginning of a friendship

The beginning of a friendship.

The next morning Loki woke up with a delicious smell coming from the kitchen when he was about to lift the woman came and asked, "How are you feeling?" Loki could see that she was still suspicious of him.

"I'm feeling very well," he said honestly and it seems that all he needed was a good night's sleep because the headache had passed and his chest did not hurt anymore. Although he knew this tightness in his chest he did not give to do with the journey of Asgard to Midgard, but the lack of magic in your body.

"I am very glad to hear it," she said giving him a small smile. "Well, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready, but I have a feeling that you would like to take a shower before." She concluded.

"Yes I would like that." He said a little uncertain "But I have no clothes to wear." He sighed.

"This will not be a problem, I'm sure I have some clothes that my friend left on his last visit." She said.

"All right, could you tell me the direction is your bathroom?" He asked.

"Of course, the bathroom is the second door to the right in this corridor." She said smiling.

"Thank you for your help my lady." He said going towards the bathroom.

"Oh, please! No lady or miss." She said giving him a big smile, "You can call me Francesca or Cesca."

"Thank you my ... Francesca." He said almost calling for the title and he watched as she was a little embarrassed by his words.

Francesca came to blush a little with this statement, quickly composed himself knowing it was just a slip of him.

"Right! So you finish getting ready to come eat breakfast before Mary to devour everything." She said going to the kitchen and laughing.

On his way to the bathroom Loki could not help thinking that this person named Mary is the child who helped him.

Soon after showering and dressing, although the owner of this garment has good taste. Loki went to the kitchen where we saw lost again in media flavorings, looking for Francesca but not finding anywhere he turned his attention to the little girl who was sitting at the kitchen table looking at him.

"Josh called and Mom was out there talking to him." She said.

Although he should not, but Loki feels uncomfortable to know that Francesca was out talking to another man.

"Hello sir, I am Mary Alice Gonzalez." She proudly said, "What is your name?" She asked then.

"I'm Luke." He said simply.

"You do not have a last name?" She asked.

He knew the girl was really Francesca's daughter, but not for appeared, but by way of her stubbornness.

"Laufy" he said seeing how the only name that came to mind was his real father.

"Wow! Your name has a beautiful sound, Luke Laufy." She said giving a huge smile in his direction.

Before the girl could ask another question, Francesca entered the kitchen frowning, but seeing that his daughter and his guest were both sitting at the kitchen table she forgot the concerns that came with the phone call from Josh and smiled for both .

"Good morning darling!" She said giving a big hug and kissed Mary's forehead.

"Good morning mom!" Said Mary smiling and already putting juice into a glass.

"I see that Mary has already begun to serve you and Luke what I would eat at breakfast?" She asked already having a plate in her hand.

"Well, I do not know what that food is." He told her.

"Hmm! You must have hit your head harder than you think, are you sure you do not want to see a doctor?" She said worriedly.

"I do not need no doctor, deadly!" He has said starting to chafe.

"All right, all right ! You do not want to go to the hospital? Works for me !" She said with the same tone he used to respond to it. "But know one thing, you're no damn God, so do not call me death! You like me is of flesh and bones and we will die one day and most of all you are not more than anyone. Understood ? " She said upset.

He listened without saying a word, because even knowing that this woman did not know his true self and what he is capable, she was right. It was in this meaningless world without his authority and his immortality.

After her small explosion Francesca closed her eyes and counted to ten and took a deep breath, she knew she could not have acted this way.

Mary was still at the kitchen table saw everything and did not understand the reaction of her mother, because she never had seen her mother act this as aggressively.

after a time of silence Francesca said they were having bacon, eggs, toast, waffles and cake and had Orange juice, coffee and milk. after that she asked to Mary help you to serve and was out.

"you know that my mother was just wanting best for you, right?" said Mary.

"I know." He said no appetite. "I think after that she will not want me to stay here." He completed.

"My grandfather once told me that the best way to make peace with someone is apologizing and saying what worries you." She smiled in his direction.

Loki looked at her and knew immediately that she was very special, which their knowledge goes beyond your little age and he knew that Mary was right and the only thought in mind Loki laufeyson stood up and was looking for Francesca.


End file.
